One Day You Will
by Golden Foxfyre
Summary: Weakly, Inutaisho laughed as the body turned to ash.
1. Prologue

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer(entire story): I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Prologue  
  
Inutaisho snarled as he chased the dragon away from his territory. How dare he even think about invading?! The Western Lands would never fall into the claws of a dragon if he could help it! He sprang in his dog form, landing on the dragon's back and forcing him to the earth.  
  
The invitingly green meadow trembled under the force of their impact. Hard teeth sank into the back of the dragon's neck as the taiyoukai attempted to cut through the arteries feeding the brain. With a roar, the dragon flung him off.  
  
"Really, Inutaisho. You can't beat me, so just surrender. You and your pup will still be alive, even though cast out of the territory."  
  
A deep throated growl came from him. 'You dunce. I will not surrender to the likes of you!' He shifted his form back to the humanoid one and firmly grasped the hilt of his sword. Now that his rage was under control, he could smell something controlling the beast. "Come out of him, fire youkai. Face me without draconian backup, you coward!" He drew his sword, the ringing of the metal painful to the dragon's ears.  
  
Fire burst from the heart of the beast then took on the form of a wolf formed of fire. That form faded away, revealing a tall youkai with hair the red of flame. The dragon had fled, knowing that the Lord of the Western Lands was angered.  
  
"As I said before," he crossed his arms, "surrender."  
  
"Iie. I will not surrender to scum like you. Threatening my son to draw me out is the act of a coward." Inutaisho held his blade at an angle, ready to attack. Golden eyes narrowed as venom flowed into his claws.  
  
The fire-wolf youkai lunged, then found the sword deeply slicing his abdomen. Pain instantly flared up around the wound, but his fire hardened claws struck just as deeply, drawing blood from the inu youkai. Strangely, Inutaisho didn't even flinch.   
  
Angered, the one of fire drew his sword and clashed it against Inutaisho's. The taiyoukai ducked under his guard then sank his talons into the wound he'd opened earlier. A howl of pain and rage escaped the fire wolf who then pulled back his blade and fiercely attacked the inu's arms and legs.   
  
Sparks were struck off the blades as the crossed and blasts of youki sorched the earth. Blood fell like rain from both of them, yet the fire wolf was worse off than the shiro inu.   
  
Snarling, the wolf left deep cuts along the taiyoukai's chest. Unseen by him, the sword came up and cut his head from his body.  
  
Weakly, Inutaisho laughed as the body turned to ash. "I told you I wouldn't surrender to a coward like you." He held one of his hands over the bleeding wounds on his abdomen as his vision began to spin. Blood dripped down his face, leaving red trails behind. His sword fell from his hand, for it had grown too hot for him to handle. It vaporized from the heat.  
  
A dull thud sounded as he fell to his knees. 'Stay there, Sesshomaru. Don't you dare come looking for me. There could be more of them around.' Inutaisho lay down with a splat. 'Nani?' His blurring eyes found that he'd laid down in a pool of blood. 'I didn't realize it was this bad.' He began to cough harshly, blood coming up from his lungs. 'Looks like I'm going down with him. Heh. What a way for me to go.'   
  
Golden eyes shut for what he thought was the last time. A small voice, the pup he'd once been called out. 'Help me! Somebody, anybody, onegai! Help me!' 


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*  
  
Her sight was filled with an unusual scene. 'Nani? This is strange!' She continued to gaze about uneasily. It was still the road to her mother's vacation home; where she'd met Lord Taro-maru. But something was dreadfully wrong. There was blood splashed on a few trees, and those very trees, once so comforting, obscured her view of what was obviously a battlefield between youkai. It was like nature was trying to protect he who had fallen.  
  
Slowly, she emerged from the shadowed forest; into a devastated area. The meadow was once a rich green of growing grass, but now the grasses were burned away by blasts of youki. Brown earth was stained red with blood that still seeped from... The Lord of the Western Lands! He lay there quietly, in a puddle of his own blood. His chest rose and fell with his breathing, which occasionally caught in his throat to make him cough. Even during those spells, he never opened his eyes which gave away the weakness that he'd acquired from the battle. In this state, he would be vulnerable to other taiyoukai, or even the lesser ones.  
  
"Hold on, m`lord. Help is on the way. I know where you are."   
  
He barely reacted to her voice then coughed to clear his throat of the blood he was swallowing because of his lacerated lips.  
  
*~  
  
She woke sharply, gasping for air. 'I can't stand this anymore! That was the third time this week! Now I know that it really happened. At least I have a convenient excuse.'  
  
"Lady Hikari, why are you up so early?" Her maid began to brush her hair when her hand was caught.  
  
"Ayumi, I've told you about my curse before." Hikari took the brush herself to take care of the chore.  
  
"M`lady!" Ayumi gasped, her eyes wide with fear. She remembered the dreams that troubled her mistress, for she had been privy to many of them.  
  
"Calm down. I must go, he's been hurt and this time I know I'm not imagining things. He must be saved, for we don't want a malevolent taiyoukai in the west." Hikari finished with her hair and tied it back with a lavender ribbon. Quickly, she put on a hamaka and haori, an outfit which would make low level youkai think twice before attacking her. "You don't have to come, Ayumi. I am well able to take care of myself. After all, that's something my mother instilled in me at an early age."  
  
She packed her bags then retrieved a couple of horses. These calm, placid mares wouldn't harm anyone injured, be they youkai or mortal. After fastening her bags on the black one, Hikari leapt aboard. She would lead the calmer gray mare behind.  
  
"Hikari!" a voice called, causing her to halt. Her father came to the mare's side, carrying a bundle she'd forgotten. "Be careful, my child. Not even the fastest horses could outrun an angry youkai." He removed the protective cloth then handed the quiver full of arrows and a bow over to her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Tousan. If one of them comes near me, they'll regret it." She tucked back a loose strand of hair. 'I'm miko born and trained. Sadly, my otousan hasn't let me develop those abilities to what they could be. Being born a noblewoman as well as a miko is more of a curse than a blessing.' Hikari secured the quiver to her shoulder. "Sayonara. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."  
  
She heeled the black mare into motion, leading the gray along behind. A sigh escaped her once the village was out of sight. "Listen to me, both of you." Two sets of ears swiveled towards the voice that had tamed the wildness out of them twelve years ago. "My father is probably wondering why I took both of you. I know that you're curious too." She sighed again. "The Lord of the Western Lands has been gravely injured. In such a state, he is vulnerable to attack. If he is killed, then a very evil demon could take over and all mortals in these lands will be in danger."  
  
The trot was slowed to a walk as they moved through an old battlefield. Rusting swords and armour were poking out of the soil, marking where samurai had fallen; though their bodies had long since turned to dust.  
  
Both mares let out relieved sounds once they left that land behind them. Water splashed over their legs as they forded the creek that ran between the field and the wood.  
  
Breath caught in Hikari's throat. Blood stained trees... 'Those are the same trees! So close to the old battlefield! He's near.' "Let's go, Leila." She urged the mare forward, to the edge of the clearing before dismounting. Hikari secured both of them to trees before retrieving rolls of bandages and venturing into the scarred land.  
  
She found him, laying in a pool of his own blood, like her dream had shown her. Dried blood made a dark crust on his silver-white hair and trailed down his face in macabre stripes that were alien to him.   
  
A groan escaped him as she began to wrap his wounds. He made a move to rise, but a gentle hand on his chest stopped him. "Iie, my lord. Don't try to get up yet."  
  
Her voice startled, yet calmed him at the same time. Golden eyes slowly opened due to curiosity, and found a vision of beauty helping him. Long blue-black hair was restrained by a lavender ribbon. Expressive violet eyes showed a concern as she wrapped the injuries his enemy had given him. He breathed in and caught her scent. 'A noble lady miko? I wouldn't have expected her to help me.' Another groan escaped his clenched teeth as she pulled the bandage tight. 'Violets under the sun... It's a comforting scent.' "Naze?"  
  
She almost missed his whispered question. "You're hurt, m`lord. I can help you." After finishing with the last of the wounds on his body, she helped him to his feet. "I have a vacation house not far from here. I hope you'll be able to ride for a couple of hours."  
  
He stumbled, finding her steadying him like it was the most natural thing for her to do. "As long as I'm not jarred in the saddle." His reply came out as a hiss. 'I really shouldn't be leaning on her. But I'm too weak to stand or walk on my own.'  
  
Gentle hands aided him into the saddle then secured him. The steel gray mare let out a soft whicker as he settled. Before she could get to her own horse, he grabbed her arm, mindful of his claws. "Lady Miko, please tell me your name."  
  
Startled, she turned to stare at him. "I am Hikari, daughter of Lord Taro-maru."  
  
He released her arm with a soft chuckle. "I doubt he'd agree with what you're doing, Lady Hikari."  
  
She shrugged, untied the horses then swung up onto her black mare. "I could care less about what my father thinks, Lord Inutaisho. I've seen what your rivals are like and prefer you to stay Lord of the Western Lands." 


	3. Chapter 2: Helping to Heal

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inutaisho lay on the futon she'd provided him with, watching as she steeped certain herbs and combined others into a salve. His golden eyes were emotionless, but turmoil roiled inside the taiyoukai beneath that serenely quiet surface. Hikari had managed to touch his heart in the few short hours he'd known her. She was gentle and kind, so very different from her ruthless father. Violet eyes showed that she held a dear memory; perhaps that was why she had seen him as he was.  
  
Ever since the death of his mate he'd felt cold and alone; like the heart of winter. But even winter gave way to spring. With her near, it felt like the thaw was setting in. She was melting the wall of ice around his heart with the kindness she showed to him, as injured as he was. A rustle of cloth alerted him to her approach. Golden eyes turned to her face, catching a light blush. The fire light flickering over the walls hid more than what it showed when it came to that reaction.  
  
"My...lord," Hikari stammered, "your wounds need cleaning." Her faint blush grew stronger as she helped him out of his tattered haori and hamaka. She was all business; however, when it came to his wounds. Steaming liquid touched them, causing him to flinch briefly. It stung like crazy, but he knew it was necessary. Gentle fingers cleansed away clotted blood and debris before the soaked cloth daubed gently at each wound. Bandages were wound around the wounds once more then she pulled a blanket up over him. She returned to the fire, leaving the taiyoukai to his thoughts.  
  
A short while later, she returned carrying a bowl filled with meat broth. Hikari set it down then knelt at the head of the futon. "M`lord...?" Her voice brought him back to the present.  
  
A dry chuckle escaped him. "I know I'm too weak to eat without aid. Go ahead." He felt her hands under his shoulders before she lifted him up. She lowered him onto her lap before picking up the bowl again. Hikari brought it to his lips allowing him to sip the broth at his own pace.   
  
The noble born miko kept her gaze on him to make sure that she didn't tip the bowl at the wrong time. That would choke him and she knew it. Slowly, a heat began building in her core but she steadfastly ignored it.  
  
Little by little, the broth vanished into the youkai. And during those minutes it became harder to ignore the sensations racing through her. Even though he was injured to the point of baby-like dependence, he struck a cord within her; bringing forth a passion long restrained to the point of being forgotten.  
  
Once he'd finished, she placed him back on the futon. "Excuse me, m`lord." She dashed into another room then leaned against the wall, breathing hard. 'Hikari, you baka! He's an inu youkai, surely he could've smelt that.' She peeked out, back into the main room. 'I can see why I reacted that way. Dear lord, my father would kill me if he knew I was having those kinds of thoughts about a taiyoukai.'  
  
Inutaisho blinked as she rapidly retreated to another room, then a chuckle escaped him as he realized the source of her unease. Her scent plainly gave it away. 'Well, that's a revelation.' He took another deep breath to catch her lingering scent. It held a sweetness that had his body instinctively reacting. 'I shouldn't... But I can't push her away right now. I need help so that I can recover. How can I stop myself once I've recovered enough?' Soft footsteps went unheard as he ran through ways of keeping his instincts in check.  
  
Hikari had returned with a basin of cool water and a cloth draped over her arm. She'd noticed his flushed, feverish expression and recalled that he'd been much too warm when she helped him eat. The taiyoukai jerked in surprise when the damp cloth touched his forehead. "Careful, m`lord. You shouldn't move right now." She gently smoothed the cloth, feeling him relax under her touch. 'Nani? Does my presence really calm him?'  
  
Tense muscles slowly relaxed. Glazed over golden eyes silently gazed at her. 'She doesn't even realize what she's doing. Damn it, if I'm this relaxed around her, then my instincts are seeing her as my mate. Not even Sesshomaru's mother could make me feel like this. Oh, damn!' His eyes drifted shut as the dark wings of sleep stole over him.  
  
Hikari curled up against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. After gazing at him for a few seconds, violet eyes slowly drifted shut. 'Usually I'd be more wary in the presence of a youkai. But there's something about him that reassures me.' Her breathing steadied as she rested her head on her knees.  
  
~*  
  
"Hikari." Inutaisho called, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned into him, accepting his embrace. His hands came to rest on her swollen stomach, feeling the pup within kick. "A little hard to believe, ne?" He sighed. "But this child could be despised by both ningen and youkai alike."  
  
Blue black hair came to rest on his shoulder. "Once life is given, we shouldn't take it away. Besides, our child will do great things, and lead a pack long before expected."  
  
He laughed. "Koi, your dream sight is something else." The taiyoukai turned her around, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
A childlike pair of hands grabbed them. "Tousan, Hikari-san, Leilani's here!"  
  
Inutaisho released his mate's lips. "Calm down, Sesshomaru. We're coming." he declared. They followed him to where the young dog demoness was waiting.  
  
Leilani smiled as they approached her. "It's good to see you again. 'I knew it. I told him he'd find love again. He's the exception that proves the rule.'  
  
*~  
  
Hikari woke sharply. 'Not again. Why would I see that?' She rose to her feet then checked on the demon lord. He was still sleeping deeply, a sleep that would help him heal. Relieved, she went to the enclosed hot spring; the building attached to the house.  
  
With a sigh, she slipped out of her clothes and into the hot water. 'Could that really happen? My father isn't found of youkai, be they lords or not. So why would he let me marry one? It could just be my wishful thinking.'  
  
She sank under the water, swimming to the far side of the spring. There was something about the taiyoukai she'd helped; something she accepted completely. Before, she'd only seen the Lord of the Western Lands at a distance, much to her father's anger.  
  
'My dreams are rarely wrong. It isn't wishful thinking, is it? Has my fate changed because of this? I hope so. The man my father wants me to marry is a bigot. I'd rather be with someone who appreciates me for who I am and accepts the sight I have.' 


	4. Chapter 3: Proposing a Compromise

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Would you stop staring off into space like that?!" Taro-maru snapped, slapping his daughter to get her attention. Ever since she'd come back from the cabin a few weeks ago; she'd been distant, gazing into the distance as if she were watching time spin by.  
  
A sad sigh escaped Hikari. "I'm waiting for someone." Her violet gaze returned to the landscape beyond the window. 'I have seen him, in my dreams. He's coming.'  
  
One of the guards let out a startled cry. "Youkai!" Others instantly grabbed their weapons to defend the village. The sounds of a scuffle broke out, prompting the noblewoman to run from the house.  
  
"Stop it!" Her voice rang out with the authority she wielded as a miko; causing the guards to halt. Violet eyes were sparkling with suppressed anger. Those idiots didn't realize they'd attacked the Lord of the Western Lands and his heir.   
  
Weapons fell from offensive positions as they backed away, confused. Why would their lady oppose them battling demons that had come into the village? Obviously, there was something those creatures wanted. The samurai wanted to protect all who lived here; yet the miko was stopping them.  
  
"Lady Hikari, it is good to see you again." Golden eyes softened slightly; a softness that only those who knew him well would catch.  
  
"Likewise, Lord Inutaisho." she replied, calming instantly under his gaze. She'd noticed the change in his gaze, one that hid a thinly veiled emotion that she couldn't quite place. Had he missed her?  
  
Taro-maru glared. Long had he wanted to rid the land of these demons. Why would they come here, and why would his daughter defend them? 'For Kami-sama's sake, she's miko born! How could she not see the danger they pose?' He reined in his temper with intense effort. Anger bubbled beneath a steely countenance. "Lord Inutaisho, why have you come?" Disgust worked its way into his tone of voice; a disgust that he couldn't keep away.   
  
The taiyoukai turned a chilling gaze to his human counterpart. He'd heard what the man had tried to hide; and it angered him. Inutaisho took a deep breath before beginning. "I believe we have something to discuss, Lord Taro-maru." He gently took hold of Hikari's arm, drawing her along with them. Once inside and seated, the youkai began to speak once more. "I grow tired of your constant attacks on my home. I would rather not massacre an entire village to halt them, so I have come to propose a compromise."  
  
"That would be?" Taro-maru prompted with a growl. He was unsure as to what the demon was getting at. His instincts were nagging at him, screaming that he wouldn't like what was about to be said.  
  
Inutaisho sighed, leaning away from the ningen lord. "Should Lady Hikari be willing, I would take her as my mate according to her customs."  
  
Rage built up within the lord. How dare he?! That really went against his grain. "Why should I do that? Already there are several noblemen asking for her."   
  
A low growl came from the taiyoukai. "My retaliation for the attacks could get worse. This would ensure the peace between us."  
  
That made sense, for the samurai wouldn't attack for fear of harming Lady Hikari. The taiyoukai wouldn't strike his mate's childhood home.   
  
But having ties to a demon was distasteful. It went against everything he'd been taught. "Are you willing, Hikari?" he ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
She glanced to her hands, her eyes briefly flicking to the demon's then back to her lap. "Aa, I am willing. You've taught me that they needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. If being his mate ensures the safety of the village, then it will be done."   
  
Violet eyes quickly met golden ones. She had experience at hiding her emotions beneath a mask of loathing and disdain. But now, that mask had fallen to a youkai who had seen her as she truly was. When not around her father, a kind and gentle miko existed not hidden from the world.   
  
The apparent shyness in her gaze hid from her father the love she felt for this demon. But the youkai had caught it before she rose to her feet and left the room. 'So, that was his excuse. If anything, his retaliations have been on the livestock of the village, making us trade more with others.' She glanced back at the hut, noticing her brother entering. He would be there while the treaty was worked out. The heirs of the lords would sign in witness.  
  
'I find this so hard to believe. My father must be going crazy. Lord Inutaisho won't let him disown me, and if a child does result from this union; it'll force them to accept the child as a nobleman of their own.'  
  
"M`lady!" Ayumi cried, dashing up to her. "What was that about?"   
  
She continued to the corral. "It is not my place to say. You'll find out soon enough." Hikari gazed at the horses within the corral; watching them celebrate their freedom. A freedom most women would never know. 'At least they don't know how I really feel about him. If they did...' Her thoughts trailed off with a shudder. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the village priest approaching.   
  
"My lady, it is time." he declared, guiding her to a hut where other women were waiting for her. 'I hope she knows what she's getting herself into. The taiyoukai can be very violent. She'd better stay in her place.'  
  
Hikari sighed as she entered the hut. Let them fuss over her. After all, this would be her last day in the village. They most likely wouldn't see her again, and if they did, the respect they'd shown her all her life would be replaced with disdain. 


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inutaisho closed the doors behind them; relieved that they had left the village far behind and were back in his home. Now that Hikari was with him, it nearly felt complete. But he knew that he had to explain something to her; she was confused about his protective and possessive attitude. The taiyoukai placed an arm around her, guiding her to the bed. They sat down, each waiting quietly for a few seconds. A pillar of sunlight crept across the floor, marking the passage of time that they sat in comfortable silence.  
  
The taiyoukai sighed, then began. "Hikari, you must realize something. When you helped me after the battle, you woke instincts that had long lain dormant within me. I'm sure you noticed how relaxed I was around you. That is very rare; for a youkai to relax so around one they had never met before. My instincts began to see you as my mate during those days; and according to youkai law, you have been for many weeks now."   
  
He placed a curled finger under her chin, gently tilting her face up so he could see her eyes. Her vivid violet eyes revealed a slight fear and unease about being among so many demons. Yet he felt responsible for causing it. "We don't have to consummate this if you don't want to."  
  
A sigh escaped her before she could stop it. "I-I'm not quite ready for that, m`lord." She turned away, a little uneasy. 'I need time to adapt to this place. Even after all the damage my father has caused, it is still stunning.' She stiffened with a start when he placed his arm around her.  
  
He felt her tense under his arm, then slowly relax. Maybe she'd thought something was wrong. Inutaisho kept his grip gentle, knowing that she couldn't withstand his full strength. Only when she was ready would that worry be relieved.  
  
She seemed to melt into him, her arms wrapping around him as his other came up around her. Her small amount of trembling tapered off. He would protect her as long as he lived, but she severely doubted that they would be together for the rest of their lives. His life span was much longer than hers would ever be.  
  
A soft knock on the door startled them out of each others' arms. The door slid open to reveal a servant that submitted to the lord as she knew she should. "M`lord, m`lady, there is someone here to see you. She's waiting in the receiving hall." The servant silently pattered away, leaving them as they rose to their feet.  
  
"This way, Hikari." Inutaisho led her to the well-lit hall. The floor was strewn with cushions, as was traditional. Seated on one of them was a teenage inu youkai female, whose color was of moon-silver. She turned, golden eyes taking them in. Gracefully, she rose to her feet; silver tail waving happily.   
  
"Uncle Inutaisho!" She leapt forward, drawing the surprised lord into the hug. Releasing her grip, she stepped back then noticed the noblewoman standing beside her uncle without fear. "Who is she?"  
  
"Leilani, this is Lady Hikari, my mate." He replied, gently drawing her forward.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hikari." Leilani bowed politely.  
  
"And I am pleased to meet you, Lady Leilani." Hikari returned the bow before they all sat on the cushions.  
  
"What brings you here, Lei?" Inutaisho shortened her name, as he often did. His white tail fell from his shoulder to the floor, ignored by all but one.   
  
"Trouble does." A snort escaped Leilani. "I'm not a helpless pup, yet he still sends me packing."   
  
The taiyoukai appeared troubled. "Who is doing this?" He bit back a soft purr. 'Maybe I should've told her what that does to me.' Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her stroking the fur with a gentle touch.  
  
A soft growl caught his attention, bringing him back to the moment. "Lynx demons. The same group that caused trouble before." She clenched her fists angrily.  
  
Just as he'd thought. It was the same group that had killed her parents, her father having been his younger brother. He growled angrily, but that growl was abruptly cut off when the hand stroking his tail touched his shoulder. Inutaisho could feel Hikari's concern.  
  
'That baka hasn't told her yet?! This is something she needs to know, because the rest of the pack could be annihilated.' "Lei." he called, getting her attention. Moon silver hair swung through the air as she returned her gaze to her uncle. "I see he still hasn't explained this to you. A certain lynx demon can take the gifts of those she kills, and she wants your foresight. That is why they send you here when that clan threatens."  
  
An angered snarl escaped her. "If he'd told me earlier, I wouldn't be so angry with him!" Her eyes flashed red for the briefest second before returning to gold. "By the way, I have a passenger for you." She flicked a small youkai off of her shoulder.   
  
He landed against Inutaisho's chest with a grunt. "Myoga, what else did you find?" the youkai queried.  
  
Myoga stood up, straightening his clothing before speaking. "There are quiet a few youkai that are angered with you for what you did to the leader of the fire wolves. They've also gotten wind of the treaty you made with Lord Taro-maru." His gaze shifted to the lady next to his lord. "If anything comes of this, she will be in grave danger."   
  
Violet eyes narrowed at the flea, a spark of her power flaring to life within them. Myoga yelped, moving away from her.  
  
A chuckle escaped the taiyoukai. "They might be the ones in danger if they attack her. But, I see your point." Humor vanished from his golden eyes. Maybe he shouldn't ever touch her so intimately. But stopping himself would be hard; especially now that she was his.  
  
"M`lord, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Her voice was soft, soothing his irritated nerves.  
  
She'd said 'when' not 'if'. That set his heart to a rapid pace. Maybe she would let it happen, once she was ready. 


	6. Chapter 5: It is Time

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Warning! Warning! This chapter illustrates an adult situation, thus the rating has gone from PG-13 to R. If you are not of the age where you can safely see an R-rated movie, I suggest you find another story to read.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hikari eased herself into the hot spring under the flickering torch light. She reflected on the past couple of months that she'd spent here, realizing how much she'd come to see this place as her home. Now that Hikari was so comfortable, what she felt in the hut so long ago came rushing to the fore.   
  
Water splashed into the air, steaming, as she dove under the surface. 'It took so long for me to get to this point. I still can't believe my father, though. No body here ever harmed him, or the villages under his protection. It's almost like he searches for battle.' Hikari surfaced briefly for a breath of air before returning to the silent embrace of the water.  
  
In the far center of the pool, there were vents that jetted heat into the water from deep in the earth. She swam back to the edge, catching a familiar energy. That tingle sent her senses into overdrive, however briefly. Hikari surfaced, her violet eyes scanning the room nervously. 'Where is he? What is he trying to prove?' A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, a naked body brushing against hers. Startled, she gasped and squirmed to get away.  
  
"Steady, koi. It's only me." The gentle rumble behind her settled her down. Once she quit struggling, he began to shower her neck and shoulder with kisses.  
  
She leaned into his embrace, accepting him. "Startling me isn't the best idea. I might have," a gasp escaped her, "lost control..." A soft moan came from deep within as she nearly melted in his arms.  
  
Inutaisho turned her around, gazing deeply into violet eyes that were glazed with passion. Lightly, her hands ran over his chest, causing the muscles to bunch under her touch. A long-forgotten pleasure rushed through his body in a flood. She traced the point of his ear, bringing a soft purr from him. His tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. "Don't tease."  
  
A mischievous violet gaze was turned up to him. "I think you liked that." Her hands ran over his water-slickened back, startling him with the searing jolt of heat the caress sent lancing through his blood. A feral growl escaped him as he sealed her lips with his. His fangs caught her lower lip, nipping lightly to prompt her into opening her mouth.  
  
Just as he'd hoped, another gasp escaped her. He took advantage of that, releasing her lip in favor of plunging his tongue into her mouth. Lightly, he touched each tooth, explored her mouth thoroughly to keep her occupied. One hand came up to her chest, brushing over a soft, supple mound of flesh.   
  
Her eyes opened wide as she tried to gasp again. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch; a touch that sent fire racing through her veins, causing her to tremble.   
  
Inutaisho removed his mouth from hers then swept her up into his arms. The taiyoukai walked over to the shallows then laid her down, her head coming to rest on a mossy rock. "Relax." He breathed, lowering himself to kiss her again. His breath caught in his throat as her hands skimmed down his back, to his tail, which was shaggy with water.  
  
Hikari smiled against his mouth as her fingers threaded through his fur then began massaging the flesh beneath. He stiffened against her, resting his head against her chest, having pulled away from the kiss in surprise. An instinctive reaction caused the blood to rush to his groin, allowing her to feel his desire for her hardening against her.   
  
A startled yelp escaped her when a hot, moist mouth settled around her nipple. He teased it with his lips, teeth and tongue; causing it to grow stiff in his mouth. A gentle suction began as he sucked on it like a baby would, while his free hand came up to her other breast. Gently, he kneaded it, bringing forth a low moan.  
  
Hikari's hands left his tail and trailed up his back. Lightly, she stroked the skin behind his ears. Inutaisho let out a soft growl, switching breasts. Her scent was slowly driving him crazy; he wouldn't be able to take it much longer.  
  
Then, he felt her hips lift into his, tilting slightly to encourage him to land between her legs. Her hands grabbed his rear, pulling him towards her. "Onegai." she whimpered, pushing against him again.   
  
He could feel the heat coming off her, knowing instinctively that he was at the right place. "Don't move, koi." The taiyoukai slowly worked his way into her, halting when he felt the resistance of her barrier. He swallowed convulsively, knowing that this was a large step for her. "This might hurt." Inutaisho took a steadying breath then swiftly completed his entry.  
  
Hikari cried out, arching against him. What she expected and what happened were as different as night was from day. The tear she'd felt deep within hadn't hurt, but the heat lancing through her very being caused pleasure beyond imagining. She was filled in ways she never thought possible. When she finally opened her eyes, a worried golden gaze met hers.  
  
"Hikari, are you all right?" His voice was gruff with restraint; his instincts screaming for him to begin the ancient dance.  
  
She worked her throat silently for a few minutes before deciding that her voice wouldn't be able to answer. Instead, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Her muscles tightened around him, prompting his motion.  
  
She met his motion, thrust for thrust, pulling her mouth away from his to shower his shoulder with kisses. Her hands lightly tickled his sides, keeping the heat pounding through him.  
  
A soft growl escaped him while he kissed her neck, lightly nipping with his fangs. If she made that sound one more time... He still had to hold back, she couldn't withstand his full strength yet. Suddenly, Hikari's cry reached his ears as she tightened around him spasmatically.  
  
Her release was so intense that she felt it trigger his. His teeth sank into her shoulder, breaking the skin while his seed shot into her. Golden eyes blinked in surprise, for her teeth had broken the skin on his shoulder as well. The tang of blood intensified the aftershocks rocking the couple.  
  
Finally, he collapsed on his mate, panting softly as he disengaged. Lightly, his hand touched the wound on her shoulder; allowing him to admire his handy work. "I've marked you, Hikari. No other youkai will try to take you from me. Or me from you, as you returned the favor." He rolled off her, lifting her into his arms.  
  
Hikari nuzzled his shoulder, her mind slowly returning to coherency while stumbling over the memories from only a few moments ago. "That was amazing."  
  
Inutaisho set her down, then handed her a yukata. A soft chuckle escaped him while he put on his own. "Don't think you're getting off that easily..." He swept her back into his arms, carrying her to the room they had vacated earlier in the day.   
  
The startled expression on her face faded into one of longing. He'd shown her so much, and now his stamina was showing through.   
  
Unknown to either of them yet, that night they would form a new life. One that would change the future of their lands for the better if he survived his turbulent childhood. 


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The taiyoukai stared into the distance, his arm around his mate. "Hikari, stay here."  
  
A confused violet gaze met his golden one. "Naze? What is going on?" Wind blew through the area, flinging black and silvery-white locks around them.   
  
He sighed, tightening his grip on her. "I'm going to see a demon sword smith. His home has vapors that could kill you." Inutaisho blinked when her head came to rest on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist in a gentle embrace.  
  
"I understand." Suddenly, she lifted her head and glared at him. "But that doesn't mean take three months to come home." Hikari shook her head. 'What's gotten into me?' A chuckle surprised her.  
  
"I've never taken that long to come home when you're waiting for me." He placed a searing kiss on her lips before pulling away. 'The attempts on her life have been getting more frequent this past month. Tenseiga alone isn't enough to ensure her safety.' "Don't worry, Koi. I should be home shortly." Inutaisho moved away from his mate then shifted to his beast form before bounding away.   
  
His keen ears picked up her forlorn sigh as he raced away. 'I'd better hurry. Something tells me that danger will come to her while I am gone.' Trees flashed by in blurs and he avoided villages that lay in his path, understanding that he could scare the people with his form.   
  
The ground under his paws grew warm, then hot. The scent of molten rock and sulfur drifted to his nose, alerting him that he was close. He returned to his human form, stepping carefully over the ground. "Toto-sai?" he called, his voice getting the attention of the demonic ox nearby.  
  
The sword smith exited, to find the Lord of the Western Lands standing before him again. "What is it, Inutaisho?"  
  
The inu youkai laughed. Toto-sai was as blunt as ever. Inutaisho sobered, conveying that he'd come due to a serious situation. "I'm sure you've heard of what I've done."  
  
The old fire demon nodded. "I've heard. Lady Hikari must be a very forgiving soul to take so much. What is the order this time?" Beady eyes stared at the taiyoukai, reading his body language more easily than most.  
  
"I worry about her. Many youkai have already attacked her. So far, her miko abilities have vanquished her attackers, but there could come a day when those too powerful for her attack. I wish you to make a sword for me to protect her with." He placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.  
  
Toto-sai blinked and yawned. "Tempered from another fang, Inutaisho? That would be easily done." Both entered the forge, then a squashed yelp sounded from within. "It should be ready in about three to four days, m`lord."   
  
Inutaisho nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth quite yet. He turned and left. After the ground cooled beneath his feet, he returned to his beast form and leapt into a run. A white blur passed through forests and by villages, going deep into the center of the Western Lands.   
  
Stone lit by the evening sun was nearly hidden by the greens surrounding it.   
  
"Tousan!" a young voice called.   
  
The enormous dog turned to gaze at his demon son. 'What is it, Sesshomaru?' His head was cocked to one side inquiringly.  
  
"Lady Hikari, she wants to see you." Golden eyes blinked as his father returned to his humanoid form. "Tousan, why is she so moody?"   
  
A chuckle came from him. "Sesshomaru, the minds of women are mysteries to men. Could you tell me where she is?" 'Why can't I catch her scent?'  
  
A soft giggle came from his heir. "She's in your room."  
  
Inutaisho knelt and drew his son into a hug. Strong young arms returned the embrace then they released eachother. "I know you're bored. Go on." He gave his son a gentle push and stood. A small flash of silvery white dashed into the garden while he returned to the room he'd left behind in the morning. "Hikari?"  
  
He jumped, startled when her arms encircled his waist and her face pushed into his tail. "Looks like I frightened you." The teasing tone in her voice made him turn in her grasp.   
  
Inutaisho placed a curled finger under her chin and tilted her head up, gazing into her violet eyes. "Someone's thinking naughty thoughts."  
  
~*~  
  
The taiyoukai gazed fondly at his sleeping mate. Their earlier activity was still strong on his mind. Not even Sesshomaru's mother got such a reaction out of him. Lightly, his hand touched bare skin. She'd given up so much to be with him, so he would make sure she didn't have to loose anything else while he lived.   
  
He drew his tongue across his teeth, feeling the beginnings of a new fang growing in. Much to his relief, Toto-sai had been more than willing to create what he requested. Once the sword was complete, he would be able to protect her from all who threatened her.   
  
Hikari sighed, snuggling up to him and opening her eyes. Her smile seemed to light up the room. "Have you noticed yet?" She took his hand and placed it on the slight swelling he'd wondered about so briefly the night before.   
  
Inutaisho took a deep breath, catching her scent as his senses picked up a new life within her. He hadn't been around many pregnant mortal women, so now this was quite the shock to him. Golden eyes widened in surprise. Never, in all his days with her, did he expect something like this to happen.   
  
Her soft laugh brought him back to the present. "If I'd known you would react like this, I would've found a different way to tell you."  
  
"My pup?" he whispered, gazing at his hand, concentrating on the life within his mate. He knew that she would be scorned by many should this child be born. "You don't have to go through with this."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed, causing a shiver of fear to run through him. Spontaneously, he removed his hand. "Absolutely not. We created this life; it shouldn't be taken away so lightly."   
  
"Calm down, Koi." he whispered, managing to keep a puppy-like whimper out of his voice. "It was only a suggestion."   
  
She smiled at him, her expression gentling. "I wasn't angry with you, just the idea."  
  
Inutaisho placed his hand on her again. The pup was very powerful already. It seemed that the mixing of the blood of a taiyoukai and noble lady miko produced something that the world hadn't seen before. 'I'll have to figure out a binding spell. If the pup looses control of his blood, the result could be ugly.' He kissed Hikari slowly, enjoying the sensation of her lips against his. "You have no idea of how happy you've made me, Hikari." 


	8. Chapter 7: Birth

One Day You Will  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(several months later)  
  
Hikari woke with a startled gasp. The memories of her nightmare rose quickly in her mind, and just as quickly escaped recall. 'Something about a burn-scar spider? A miko from the future? The Shikon no Tama?' Those facts alone remained in her conscious mind.   
  
A hiss of pain escaped her as she curled around her distended abdomen. The contracting muscles and the changes her body was going through were agonizing. One hand reached for the demon lord, her touch causing her pain to flood into his awareness.   
  
Inutaisho snapped out of his trance and sat up sharply. "Hikari?" He wrapped his arms around her as she grimaced in pain. "The pup's coming?"   
  
Hikari wordlessly nodded, the pain stealing her voice from her for a moment. She struggled to get into the proper position. Her mate aided her, then pulled the blankets away. A pained cry escaped her as she pushed.  
  
In spite of the abuse his ears were suffering, Inutaisho heard the pattering of swiftly running feet. His first born was rapidly approaching. To appease his mate's modesty, he draped a thin yukata about her. As soon as it was hiding what his heir shouldn't see, the shoji was drawn back violently.   
  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened then he dashed to the fireplace. The water had grown cold since the fire had died down. He built the fire back up, placing the water close to the red-orange flames.  
  
His father spread absorbent materiel about Hikari then knelt to catch the pup. As Sesshomaru approached the futon, his stepmother latched onto his hand, squeezing tightly. The young youkai responded with as much comfort as a secure grip could give.  
  
Inutaisho's nose twitched at the scent of escaping amniotic fluid. The scent seemed to be a mixture of his and Hikari's. She was dilated enough for the pup to safely come through. Then, he noticed a head of silver-white hair emerging. A pair of dog-like ears were folded down on the white mass.   
  
"Keep pushing, Koi. The head's coming out." He declared, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
  
Hikari cried out again as another wave of contractions hit her. Her grip on Sesshomaru's hand tightened to the point of the strength crushing the hand of a man. She was much stronger than she let on.  
  
Sesshomaru cringed. It was a miracle that she hadn't woken the entire household. Then, new cries came to his ears. The bawling of a newborn pup.   
  
Hikari's attention split. Most of it was on Inutaisho cleaning their upset son, while the rest was on expelling the afterbirth. She finished, then released her step son's hand. "Did I hurt you?"   
  
"Iie, Lady Hikari." The young lord gathered what his father placed around her and the after birth. He placed it next to the door for the servant to dispose of.  
  
Inutaisho returned to the futon, holding the still bawling pup. "He has quite the set of lungs on him." He handed his son to his mate, who settled the crying infant in a way only mothers were capable of. The baby nuzzled around before finding what he was looking for.  
  
Purple eyes turned to golden ones. "What do you want to name him?" she queried softly, knowing that their ears were sore from her crying and the pup's screaming.  
  
"He is Inuyasha." Inutaisho declared. Then the family silently closed ranks, unaware of the looming tragedy that would soon tear them apart. 


End file.
